OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes: The Movie
OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes: The Movie is an upcoming 2020 action-comedy-adventure film based on the Cartoon Network Show of the same name. Music * Cowboys From Hell - Pantera * Sabotage - Beastie Boys * Cypress Hill - (Rock) Superstar * Whiplash - Metallica * Careless Whisper - George Michael * Fly Me To The Moon - Frank Sinatra * OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes Theme Song (Metal Version) - Dragonforce *Bloom Cactus Bloom - Korn *Rock Around The Clock - Bill Haley And His Comets * Painkiller - Judas Priest * Hallelujah - Bon Jovi * Free Bird (Lynyrd Skynyrd Cover) - Metallica * Till I Collapse - Eminem Ft. Nate Dogg * More Human Than Human - White Zombie * Celebration - Kool And The Gang * Song 2 - Blur Plot The entire universe is on the line when Lord Boxman teams up with Professor Venomous to put an end to Lakewood Plaza Turbo and conquer the universe. 16-year-old K.O. and his friends, Rad, Enid, Dendy, Mr. Gar, and his mother, Carol, team up with P.O.I.N.T. to prevent Professor Venomous and Lord Boxman from unleashing hellfire thoughout Lakewood Plaza Turbo and the universe. Cast * Stephanie Nadolny – K.O., Whistle, T.K.O. * Ashly Burch – Enid, Gladys, Foxy, Ms. Mummy, Ball Monster, Cherry, Icky, Rippy Roo * Ian Jones-Quartey – Radicles, Darrell, Crinkly Wrinkly, Cookie Man, Boris * David Herman – Mr. Gar, Brandon, Jethro, Mad Sam, Beardo, Rat, Steamborg Robot * Kate Flannery – Carol * Jim Cummings – Lord Boxman * Kari Wahlgren – Shannon, Chillcat, Tumbles, Mrs. Gnarlio, Vormulax, Kid * Robbie Daymond – Raymond, Co-Bru * Chris Niosi – Nick Army, Pird, Ernesto, Neil * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn – Dynamite Watkins * Cole Sanchez – Colewort * Melissa Villaseñor – Potato, Punching Judy, Mega Football Baby, Drupe, Gertie, Ginger, Shy Ninja * Kali Hawk – Red Action * Ben Jones – A Real Magic Skeleton, Cactus Person * James Urbaniak – Mr. Logic, Joff the Shaolin Monk * Melissa Fahn – Dendy, Mikayla, Krissa * Lara Jill Miller – Fink * Marina Sirtis – Cosma * Michael Leon Wooley – The Sun, Ted Viking, Bell Beefer, Galgarion * Wallace Shawn – Wally the Wizard * Richard McGonagle – Chameleon Sr. * Tony Revolori – Chameleon Jr. * Andrés du Bouchet – Joe Cuppa, Small Joe * Keith David – Crinky Wrinkly Narration * Parker Simmons – Plazamo, Lad Boxman, Skateboard Nerd, Pow Card Narrator, Rude Kid * Robbie Rist – Gnarlio, Frat Boi, Corn Shepherd * Kath Soucie – Peej, Gnarlio Jr. * Steven Ogg – Professor Venomous, Shadowy Figure, Laserblast * Jonathan Davis – Succulentus * Reshma Shetty – Elodie * Diedrich Bader – Cupid * Carol Kane – Ginger * Clancy Brown – Pavel, Powio Statue, Mr. Cardsley * Nichole Bloom – Pepelina, Carla * Dave Fennoy – Guards, Kappa, Ofrang, Bernard, Spanky * Michael Sinterniklaas - Hero * Melique Burger – Theodosia, Wilhamena * Joe Nipote - Crudde, Corn Shepherd * Sterling Jarvis - Rad's Singing Voice * David Coburn - Captain Planet * Tessa Auberjonois - Dr. Blight * Melodee Spevack- Fox Tail * Dana Snyder - Doctor Greyman * James Hetfield - Alien Singer/Rhythm Guitarist * Kirk Hammett - Alien Lead Guitarist * Lars Ulrich - Alien Drummer * Robert Trujillo - Alien Bassist Trivia * This film will retain the traditional 2D animation style used for film adaptations of cartoons rather than CGI. * Metallica & Korn will guest star in this movie. Category:OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Films based on cartoons Category:2020 films Category:Movies Category:2020 Category:Comedy Category:Action/Adventure